


Little Dawn

by PrettyPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPrompto/pseuds/PrettyPrompto
Summary: After Noctis is taken by the Crystal, his and Prompto's daughter brings Prompto back from the edge.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 14





	Little Dawn

Bruises fade. Bones mend.

Broken hearts sealed over more slowly.

Even with an angel to watch over you.

“Mama..?” Aurora peered into Prompto’s room, eyes large and as midnight as her father’s. A girl of four may not understand things such as magic or fate. She knew Daddy was gone and each day that passed she watched Prompto fade.

Prompto made no sound or really even seemed to register her at all. He lay crumpled on his bed, a shell.

Aurora’s black locks flew behind her as she padded to the bed and climbed the side, grabbing hold of Prompto’s thigh to pull herself up. His body shifted limply as her weight dragged at him, then she perched on his lap, knees digging into his legs as she took hold of his face.

“Mama..?”

Prompto’s eyes widened minutely at the little girl’s voice so close. He shifted, restless and upset by her presence. Everything about her bothered him. Her eyes, welling tears and spilling out. Her raven hair, strands stuck to her lips as she cried. The way her hands sparkled with blue traces of her legacy. By the time she had begun to hit him in the chest he was crying with her and he let her rage at him. Penance for failing her.

Ignis found them together sometime later, sitting on the floor, leaning together as Prompto’s shaking hands operated his camera.

Prompto’s eyes ran freely, but Aurora’s were wide with wonder, each new picture and story about her father delighting her and she eagerly asked questions about Noctis, drinking in each bit of information with a bright smile.

Finally, Prompto’s lips twitched up, an echo of her face.

Ignis closed the door and leaned against it in relief. He didn’t understand what the little girl had done. He was only grateful.

“Welcome back, my Queen.”


End file.
